Enternal Love: Story of a Broken Heart
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Royce Clayton looks back at his life on the 50th anniversie of his death but soemone new might be the one to mend his broken heart. And she may be the one he has love in life and in death.
1. Chapter 1

**Royce's point of View**

Today was the day. The day that chagned my life for the better and for the worst. Today, 50 years ago, was the day I died. I am Royce Clayton a.k.a The Torn Prince. I was a star athlete in my town back in 1951 but a carsh during a drag race ended it all. I live now in a glass house with 11 other spirits although there's talk of a 13th coming soon. The best part of the day I died was when my sweetheart accepted my pin. In fact she wore it to the race that claimed my lfe and now I sit here on the upturned muscle car in my glass prison. Elvis plays on my busted radio, which I never listen to but a day such as today is an exception. My fellow haunts look at me with interest, taking in my reaction to the song the black-haired crooner is belting. I stand in the middle of my cage, shoulders shaking remebering the last thing I saw, the last words I spoke to _her._

_Flashback_

_It was a warm day near the end of April when I asked her the question that had been circling my head for days on end. Her soft sweet voice answered me with a single word: 'yes'. A smile stretched across my face so wide I thought it would split in two. I whooped so loud the people around us jumped and I grabbed her and swung her up in my arm; intent on never having to let her go. Turns out that was sooner than I thought._

_End Flashback_

When I returned from my memories the song had changed. Then with horror I realized what song this was. I was too late to turn it to another station and completely furious at having to endure such bittersweet torture. I grabbed my bat and swung at the walls screaming at the tops of my lungs "Not this song! Not her song, no!" The others regarded my outbrust with more interest but no one spoke up until Jean Kriticos asked "Who's song is that Royce?", momentarily stunned I lowered my weapon and turned slowly to face the maternal spirit. My breath was heavy, almost gasping with the emotional pain I felt. Choked, I rasped out "No one has asked me that question in 50 years. It was my sweetheart's favorite song…and mine too." Everyone except the Jackal wore a look of understanding. His was more of a mixture of madness and contemplation.

Then he spoke, in a voice weak with disuse. In fact before this he only cackled insanly and I was unsure if his talking would be a relief but maybe under all that insanity he would be somewhat samrt. Hopefully. "So how exactly did you come to be seperated form your 'sweetheat'?" We all stared at him in shock. Not only had he spoke but he had asked an intelligent question. I blinked a couple times and began to pace. "I really don't like talking about this but since you asked politely I will tell you. 50 years ago today, April 12th*1951, was both the happiest and saddiest day of my life. That day my lovely sweetheart accepted my pin, which back then was a sign that we were 'going steady' as it were. Almost directly after that came the changllenge that would kill me. A local Greaser named Johnny was after my girl and he gave me an ultimatum: race him and if he wins my girl is his or if I win he backs off. I knew two things; 1. That racing was dangerous and 2. That he wouldn't keep his end of the deal. But my pride was my downfall and I warily accepted."

"I rememeber her tears and the promisies I made and I remember how the car, the same one in this accursed cell, hummed and purred when I started it up. The road wasn't bad until you got to this one spot. It had a curve that was extremely dangerous, kind of like a lesser-known deadman's curve. This particular curve had a steep ravine down below it. As the race began I glanced at my girl and blew her a kiss then I was off. Everything went fine until that dreaded curve! That damn Greaser had clipped my frieakin' bakes! I didn't know until it was too late. By the time I tried to turn the car was already slipping and tumbling downwrd. I remebered clearly my screams of terror and the heat of the fire (here the Jackal and The Withered Lover winced) as I was consumed. It took approxiamatly 10 minutes for me to die. I'm not sure how I lasted that long but I was greatfull my sweetheart didn't see it. Then the next thing I know I'm here in this cage and my girl isn't with me. Does that answer your question Ryan?"

The mangled man nodded and for once didn't cackled. He seemed almost sympathic. "I never had a 'sweetheart' as you say; I was too busy killing girls and then in Borehamwood the only women were the nurses. I did have a mother, albeit her 'occupation' wasn't the best and I hardly saw her for more than minutes at a time. And I do know what love is, contrary to popular belief. When I was in old Borehamwood, after they chucked me in that godforsaken hole in the basement, I thought I heard her voice, singing to me. But then again I was, and still am, insane so I probably heard her in my head; which for me was better than not at all. The day I died was my birthday, a cold day in December, I was 30. Someone on the floor above me set the fire and I decided to stay and face my sins, my demons. The last moment of my life as much torture as I deserve but I did hear faitnly the voice of my mother…singing to me. I died as peacefully as I could under the circusmtances."

Everyone had been mesmerized by this insane ghost, this dead crimminal. It was as if we all had thought he was just an insane ghost who had done horrendous things in lfe. He had but apperantly there was more to him than meets the eye. Just how much we never realy knew till now. Then the sound of the house turning and changing broke us form our separate thoughts and we all looked upward. We didn't have to wait long before the men who captured us came down to the basement and brought with them the 13th ghost. My eyes watered as I looked at this new spector. I was certain I knew this ghost. It was _her._

_*_**April 12th is my sister's b-day which is why i chose that for Royce's death date. oh and please take the poll on my profile or i won't put up the next chapter. thanks and review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Royce's point of view**

I was sure I was dreaming as the burly workers moved the girl's cube to the empty space near mine. I turned to examine the occupant of the glass cell. If it was her she hadn't changed at all but if it wasn't her; well then she must have a twin. The only difference was the delicate rope around her slender neck. Her eyes; a grey-blue that put storm clouds to shame. Her hair was dirty blonde is color and was straight as a pin. The cheerleading uniform she wore was the same one I remembered her wearing the day of the race. I almost forgot to turn away as the ghost turned in his direction.

Her voice was soft with a rough edge to it as she said the one thing I wanted and feared. "Royce, is that you?" I dumbly nodded 'yes'. Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head as if she couldn't believe. I smiled so wide the burned side of my face began to bleed a little. A solitary tear ran length of my torn visage, falling to the floor. The long lost couple then desperately wished for the same thing: to be as near to the other as they could be. The others looked on in pity (even Ryan) as the jock and his sweetheart screamed and pounded the glass of their cells in frustration. Then I asked the one thing the girl, and everyone dreaded. "How did you die?" I asked closing my eyes not ready for the answer.

She took a deep breath and all but whispered "suicide, after you were killed...I hung myself in the attic of my house. I was already numb to the pain because you were gone." A tortured howl came from somewhere but after a moment I realized it was coming from me. My legs gave out and my knees met the glass floor. Another howl tore from my throat and my bat slammed against the wall. I was vaguely aware of the soft voice of my sweetheart talking to me but I paid her no heed.

My bat crashed to the floor and I clawed at the wall like Ryan does, screaming obscenities the entire time. "Why? Couldn't you have just moved on to someone else, been happy and ALIVE with someone else? Johnny would have gladly taken you as his. Did he try?" this last part came as a plea. She glared at me for a moment and I cringed. "I loved you; in fact I still do so 'moving on' with some other guy made me feel disloyal to your memory. And yes that rat fink did try to get me, the day of my death to be in fact. But again I told him I still loved you and always would."

Tears streamed down my face as I stared at the one I missed as if she would evaporate into thin air. I choked on my tears and placed my right hand on the glass, she did the same. Then I heard my radio start again with her favorite Elvis tune. Grinning I asked "Dance with me doll?" She laughed and nodded as we tried to dance together while separated by glass. I heard Billy and Dana laugh at us but I was too deep in my own little world to even think of doing anything.

As time pasted and 'life' went on I grew use to her being here. Although some days all I would do would be stare until she asked what I meant to accomplish by doing so. I would simply reply in a dazed voice 'I can't believe you're really here.' The others started out giving me odd looks but as time wore on they realized I had gone 50 plus years without this girl so it was only natural that I need reminding she was actually here. Then one day came when everything changed.

It began like all the other days; I struck up yet another conversation with my beloved and the others talked amongst themselves. But soon I heard something I had only heard a few times since I'd been in this hell hole: footsteps. They weren't our captor's footsteps, as he walks with a cane; no these were lighter. Everyone stopped their conversations as the footfalls grew. Was there more than one person in the house? And who would be dumb enough to let someone in here? Then the person began to walk toward the basement steps. Slowly they came, one foot in front of the other but obviously they were in no hurry. Then I saw them.

It was two people; one of whom all of us recognized. The guy was tall with brown hair and the clear ghost-seeing specs on. We knew him…Dennis Rafkin, a psychic who was paid a large amount of money to catch us. I wasn't too fond of him, as you can imagine but even I wasn't happy he had to work for a bastard like Cyrus. The other person, a girl none of us had seen before. Her inky tresses were cut to about shoulder length and she was the tiniest girl I had ever seen. She and Rafkin were obviously together by the way they were holding hands. What intrigued me though was _how _they could touch.

The pair made their way slowly passed each container then stopped at mine. 'Why mine?' I wondered. But before I could think more on this, the girl spoke "Hello I'm Shilo Coulter, you must be Royce Clayton; Dennis has told me all about you; all of you in fact. Now I no what your thinking; but we're here to help you not harm you further." Her voice was like a melody and I couldn't help but be entranced by it. However, before she could say another word Footsteps were heard above us and Denis yanked her back the way they had come. "She wants to help us; but how?" I wondered aloud. Only time will tell.

**Author's Note: so how'd you like the twist dear readers? The next chap will be written by one of my reviewers because I said I'd put her in my story so enjoy and hang tight. Oh and on you way out review and vote on my poll. I need more votes! Thanks- greeneyedalice91**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, I'm ShiloCoulter and this chapter has been written by me. Merci, greeneyedAlice91 for letting me be a part of this. I hope you like this chapter.

Dennis watched Shilo carefully. She was twitching subtly. Her muscles coiled like a cat preparing to spring at its prey. Anyone who didn't know her as well as he did would have never noticed. As they watched the Lawyer creep down the stairs from their hiding place around a corner, Shilo shivered as heat crawled up her hands. She clenched her fists to keep the fire that dwelled inside of her from coming out. As he got closer, Shilo could practically taste his scent in the air. It burned on her tongue like copper and salt. A tremor wracked the length of her body as the killer inside of her struggled to get out, yearning to snap his spine in half, tear him apart, and make him bleed.

You see, Shilo had a problem. A very unhealthy problem. She was a Sociopath and had a compulsive need to kill people. Dennis noticed that when she went more than three days without ending someone's miserable existence, she became tense and seemed to suffer awful withdraw symptoms. Murder was second nature to her and Dennis loved her for the fact that she could murder someone without feeling any ill-effects. Dennis knew that the killer instinct inside of her would win out, it was only a matter of time.

I know what you're thinking. Why hasn't she been caught? Simple, she wears formfitting black clothes, a black hoodie, black gloves, and a mask. Not to mention, she thoroughly scrubs every crime scene, getting rid of her DNA. The only thing ever left behind is one single Black Rose, earning her the nickname "The Black Rose Killer." The only thing they know is that she's female, she's tiny, and is passionate about Botany. Not a lot to go on.

The yearning inside Shilo only got worse as Ben, the Lawyer, taunted the ghosts. Especially after his "nice tits" comment to Shilo's older sister, Dana Newman, otherwise known as the Angry Princess. Yes, Shilo Coulter, the seventeen-year-old mass-murderer, was Dana Newman's baby sister, if only by mother. Ryan Kuhn, the Jackal, was Shilo's biological father, though he has no idea she's still alive. Finally, the yearning got too strong and Shilo started to walk around the corner but Dennis grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall and pushed his body up against hers. She hissed angrily at him but he didn't relent. He knew she was no threat to him, only to the Lawyer.

"You have to wait for him to trigger the house."

Shilo didn't have to wait long. Less than two minutes later, the house started to shift, signaling the beginning of what was going to be a very eventful night. Dennis let Shilo go and watched as she crept forward. He followed slowly, trying not to get too close. You see, when Shilo goes hulk on somebody, she sets the standard for not-to-be-fucked-with. What can I say? It's like art.

Shilo stopped moving when she was right in the Lawyer's path. He stopped when he saw her. He was shocked. She was a tiny thing. Probably not even out of High School yet.

"Well, hello there."

He didn't know how she got here, but he was gonna have some fun with her. Too bad no on actually knew the Black Rose Killers real name and appearance or Ben Moss probably would have never made the fatal mistake of taunting her sister. As soon as he got close, Shilo grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the glass. All the ghosts watched in amazement at this small girl's strength. Horace believed that this tiny thing might actually be able to beat him in the strength department. She moved gracefully, almost like a swan. Dancing as she beat the hell out of the Lawyer. Dana's cell door slid open and she walked gracefully over to her baby sister but stayed at a safe distance, black eyes shining with love.

"How sexy am I now, fucker?" Shilo asked.

Shilo kicked him across the face, using one of the pipes above her head as a holding point before landing nimbly on her feet and kicking him to the floor on his stomach.

"You whore!"

She pulled his head up before slamming it down into the floor three times. She kicked him in the side, hearing the satisfying crack of ribs breaking.

"You wanna sexy little whore!"

Shilo had both of Ben's arms in her hands pulled up behind him, one small foot pressed against the middle of his back. She lifted her foot and Ben breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she was gonna let him live. Nah, bitch, not even close. Without warning, Shilo brought her foot back down, giving his arms a quick but forceful pull. A loud crack resonated throughout the basement as Ben Moss's spine snapped completely in half. Ben let out a piercing shriek before going quiet. Shilo dropped Ben, his limp body hitting the glass floor with a soft thump. Shilo snapped her fingers and a Black Rose appeared in her hand. She put it on Ben's body.

She looked up and locked eyes with Dana. Her body was pale with slashes all over it. She remembered finding Dana's body. She launched herself at her sister. Dana practically lifted her sister off the ground before turning to Dennis. Shilo ran over and hugged him and he hugged her back, staring at Ben's body.

"Well done, my little psychopath," he said, brushing a kiss to her temple. "How are you feeling? "

"Much better," she said. "I love you, Dennis."

"I love you, too, Shi."

The two shared a kiss.

Watching from her cell, Susan, though she had no idea why, wanted to be friends, no, wanted to be sisters with this tiny girl. However, Susan didn't think that Dana would let her baby sister have a friendship with a girl like her. As her cell door opened, she looked at her reflection in the glass.

"Cheers, slut." She said to herself, untying her hands.

She was shocked, to say the least, when she stepped out of her cell and was almost tackled to the floor. She looked down to see Shilo hugging her. Almost in tears, Susan hugged her back. She wanted this girls acceptance so bad, and she was getting it. Susan had always wanted a younger sibling, but alas she had been cursed as an only child. What if Shilo started to dislike her? Susan didn't think she could take that. Rejection had always frightened her. As if sensing her fear, the girl looked up at her and gave her a shiny, straight white smile.

"Don't worry, Susy Q," Shilo said. "You and I are going to be the best of friends. I barely know you and I can already tell that you and I are going to get along just fine."

"Good," Susan said. "I'm glad."

"Me too," she said. "Now, come on, we have a little boy to find!"

Though she was tiny, and her voice was like an unplayable melody of the most beautiful type, there was an air of command under that musical clarity that said she meant business. The kind of voice said, "I'm small but I could kick the shit out of a truck driver." The kind of voice that says, "I'm in the ass-kicking business and business is good." The kind of voice that says these words plainly, "Listen to me and do what I say or I will kill you."

One thing was for sure, Shilo Alice Coulter was one tough bitch.

Less than five minutes later, Susan located the little boy. Only problem was, she also managed to scare the hell out of him. The boy was currently backing away slowly, while Susan followed lightly, holding her hands up in a gesture she hoped was calming. It evidently wasn't because he started to back up quicker.

"Don't worry," Susan pleaded. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Bobby continued to back up until he ran into something. Or judging by the way it moved, someone. He turned around to see a very beautiful teenage girl clothed in white and black with black hair that barely touched her shoulders, and the oddest blue eyes he had ever seen staring down at him. She was way prettier than Kathy. Probably because Kathy gave off those I-eat-little-children-for-breakfast-lunch-and-dinner waves, where as this girl gave off those mother-in-the-making waves. Bobby felt instantly safe with this girl around. Somehow, he knew that if he stayed with her, he'd be safe. And he couldn't be more right.

"Hello, my name is Shilo Coulter."

Bobby was amazed. Even her voice was prettier than Kathy's. It rang and shimmered like a bell, with crisp, musical clarity.

Shilo realized, that since the cops had no idea what her real identity was, then this boy wouldn't know either. Shilo snapped her fingers and a thornless Black Rose appeared in her hand. She handed it to Bobby, who took it, before looking up at her, eyes wide in shock, as he realized the significance of the flower.

"You're the Black Rose Killer?"

The kid actually sounded excited about meeting the only female Mass-Murderer.

"Yep," she said, smiling brightly showing teeth that would make a dentist cry with their straight, pearly white perfection. "That's me."

"Awesome!" Bobby exclaimed. "I'm Bobby Kriticos."

"But mums the word, you can't tell anybody I'm the Black Rose," she said. "Can I trust you with my secret, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded.

"Good boy." Shilo said. "Okay Bobby, this is Susan, my older sister Dana, and this is my boyfriend Dennis."

She introduced them all in turn.

"While Dennis and I are alive, Susan and Dana are ghosts," Shilo said. "There are ten other ghosts in this house, and more than likely we'll cross paths with them from time to time, but they won't hurt you, so I need you to be brave, okay?"

"Okay." Bobby said.

"And if you get tired and want me to carry you, just reach your arms up to me."

Bobby nodded.

"How old are you, Bobby?"

"I'm seven-years-old."

"Okay," she said. "Stay close to me."

Shilo grabbed Bobby's hand and started to walk down the hallway, the others behind her. Bobby knew that, had it been Kathy holding his hand, it would bother him, but for some reason, with Shilo, it didn't. It was probably because she reminded him so much of his mom. He may not know a lot about them, but he knew enough to know that Shilo would make a good one someday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryan Kuhn (a.k.a The Jackal)'s Point of View**

Here I sit in this prison, this glass cage which is decidedly roomer than the one on my head. Ha! Yes I know what you all are thinking; the Jackal cracking a joke? Yes I am capable of such trivial things, I'll have you know. I sit here and watch as Anti-Barbie and Slut on a Rope leave their respective cages: two out and 10 to go. The Brat, or Billy as he's commonly called is next to go. Jean follows him a second later. That woman is too nice for me to give a rude/mean nickname to. Wonder Boy and his girl are next, much to my (and theirs) relief. I mean the blasting of Elvis was one thing. The banging and howling about getting out of their cells was another. Even I have limits. Nails for Brains and the Mangled Mummy are released. The Great Baby and his mother go too.

I have to wonder though; in what order are we released? Apparently not in order of who's the badass because me and Nails for Brains (**an: Royce's girl Katie* takes Horace's place) **would obviously be out first. As it was I'm the last one in the basement. But then a thought strikes me and I cackle maliciously. Maybe they left me down here for last because I'm the worst? I decided I like that idea very much, it gives me more time to formulate a plan of terror. Yes contrary to popular thinking I, The Jackal does have a brain, believe it if you want.

Suddenly in the midst of my pondering my methods of killing, my door slides back and open. I stare down the hall one way first then the other before running out. Freedom! How sweet it is to have the run of a place again. I sigh to myself and take off down the maze of hallways. I'm not sure where I'm going but I'm sure as heel having fun doing this. Then I see Wonder Boy and his chica flash past, laughing and holding hands. Love…pfft who needs it? I won't begrudge the ex-star athlete a dose of the stuff but for someone like me? No it is a myth. The only love I've ever known had the word 'making' in front of it…and even then I didn't think of it like that. One time, however, I let myself like a girl I attacked. I mean she was pretty, bright, and my usual prey: a nurse. That last thing almost killed her but at the last minute I decided that she would live. Not exactly be care-free but she would live.

Sometimes I ask myself why I did that. What did I see in her to let her go alive? I mean she was pretty; dark brown hair and soulful eyes…petite, just the way I like. Maybe my long-forgotten conscience perked up or maybe I saw something in her worth saving. I shook my head, my lanky black hair slapping my withered cheek. I couldn't allow myself to think such pansy thoughts, I am the freaking Jackal! With that I went in search of my first, and certainly not the last, victim. Dana, I saw as I floated by, had stationed herself in the bathroom in wait for her own prey. I roamed for a while before coming upon someone I had hoped never to meet again. The rat fink psychic who helped capture us. He was with a girl who looked a little familiar; her hair was the same black shade as mine and her stature was short; petite, even. I was only looking at the back of her head, however.

It was then that the psychic, Dennis something saw me. He whipped around and pulled the girl behind him. "Get behind me Shi; hello you son of a bitch Jackal." I made to bow before I attacked. Just as I ran forward the girl steeped out and her dainty foot caught me in the stomach. 'Man she's brave stupid but brave.' I thought right before she slammed her arm across my throat and pinned me to the nearest wall. Anger welled in me and I did what I did best: clawed up and down her other arm. But strangely she didn't shriek or cry. In fact she did nothing. But before I could think on think on it more the bitch did something unexpected. Her free hand came up to my face and blue fire erupted form the tip of her fingers. I was the one who screamed this time; banging my caged head back into the wall to escape the flames. My lips pulled back into a fierce snarl revealing my yellowed wolf like teeth. I fairly growled at this little female in front of me and again tried to get away.

After struggling for a few more minutes I stopped and instead asked what I had been wondering the entire time she had me backed into the wall. "Who are you and how the hell did you do that?" I saw the psychic, Dennis raise his eyebrows but I was more focused on the intriguing lass in front of me. Her bell-like laughter resounded through the hallway and she smiled an eerie smile. "I'm Shilo Coutler…maybe you've heard of me? And this behind me is Dennis Rafkin." I growled at her introduction of the greedy low-life. "We've met." Shilo raised an eyebrow and tuned to him. "It was when I was working for Cyrus; before we met. Actually just before we met I quit working for him, The Jackal here was someone Cyrus wanted to catch. I had to help." The girl just nodded and flashed him a loving smile.

I shook my head in disgust. Wait a minute. Why was I feeling like I had to protect this girl? I looked closer at her and then it hit me. It was HER. The structure of her face, her posture, her height; it was all her. "Uh…who was your mother?" Shilo sniffed disdainfully and asked bitingly "Why do you want to know?" I glared before answering. "I like I might know her…maybe just tell me who she is!" The girl huffed and let go of my throat, sending me crashing to the floor. The heaviness of my metal cage made to hard to get up but I managed. "My mother's name was Cassandra Benton. There do you know her?" I drew a shaky breath. Oh yes I knew her intimately and if I was right…Shilo was my daughter. "Yes it does, thank you. May I ask when you were born?" She sighed and supplied the date, month and year. I almost fell over (again) in shock. I was right but I needed one more answer to confirm my thoughts.

"Did you…did Cassie, uh Cassandra ever talk about say anything about who your father was?" My face didn't betray the inner turmoil I was going through. Of course I was surprised because its only so long before hearing you have no soul that you actually believe it. "No she didn't…only where they met." "May I take a guess? Borehamwood asylum, am I right?" I asked my voice quiet. Her reaction was priceless. It almost looked like she wasn't breathing and I almost was worried. No scratch that; I was worried about this girl who could be my daughter. She regained her breath and said "Yes. How did you know? Unless….you can't be!" I dropped my head, ashamed for a reason I knew not as she gaped at me. The next thing out of her mouth was the thing I least expected. "Dad…can we go talk somewhere?" I jerked my head up and stared at her, taking in her every feature. Her wide blue eyes, like mine. Her hair shoulder-length and black like mine. I dumbly nod and allow her to walk beside me. I take her to the basement knowing no one in their right mind would disturb me.

We talked for what seemed like hours about everything we could think of; her past, my past. She told me about her half-sister, who was actually anti-Barbie; much to my surprise. All thoughts of killing forgotten, for now as I listened to my daughter talk. I still couldn't get it through my insane head. I had a daughter…and turns out she was as crazy as me. I imagined us making quite a trio: the Insane Jackal, The Psychic and the Black Rose. I couldn't wait for the spree to start, what a night this will be.

**Author's Note: I decided to be nice and write another chapter. I ended up choosing the name Katie because only five people had voted so far and I didn't want to wait forever. So please read and review. C ya- greeneyedalice91**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Sex alert. This chapter contains M-rated material, turn back now or read at your own risk. Thanks to ShiloCoulter for giving me the idea. Happy reading **

** Katie's Point of View**

The minute my cell opened I sprang out and waited for Royce. I didn't have to wait more than a minute or so before my high school sweetheart was released. The minute he stepped out I tackled him; wrapping my slim, fit legs around his torso. The gleam in my eye was one of extreme lust; after all we hadn't actually done the deed when we were alive but now we could. I crushed his mouth to mine and swept his bottom lip with my tongue as he carried me upstairs and into a spare bedroom. The couple; still intertwined fell onto the bed, the silk comforter heightening my sense of arousal. "Mmm. They always said silk is synonymous with sex." I purred in Royce's ear and I felt his erection through his pants. He growled and removed his worn letterman and then his shirt. His muscles were still well defined and I ran my hands over them, just touching them. He smirked at me and I removed my top part of my uniform as he removed the skirt and bloomers. I took off his pants and nearly moaned at the sight before my eyes.

The only things left were quickly taken off and thrown on the floor. I took my time with him; kissing from his jaw line down to his abs, leaving no skin unmarred by my lips. Royce shivered as I moved further south and I too trembled in anticipation. His member was certainly ready to go but I wanted to go slow and savor every inch of him. I took it in my right hand and ran up and down the length then slowly lowered my mouth to it. I heard Royce groan and I knew if I did what I was thinking of he would be finished before the real thing even began. I backed up, back to his mouth and kissed him as he reached his hands toward my own secret, untouched place. His fingers were hesitant at first but then slowly they began to work. The minute his finger touched my clit I jumped, the spark running through me making me whimper. Pleased by my reaction; he worked it over causing me to shudder above him. Oh how I wanted him! Quickly I rubbed against him the minute he removed his wandering fingers.

Eager as I was he grabbed my waist and poised to enter me. I nodded my acceptance and he slid in. At first it felt alright but then he repeated the process, breaking my barrier. I hissed but motioned him onward. The rhythm began and I eagerly rose to meet it. Oh how it felt! The fire, the need for release pooled in my stomach and I felt my muscles tighten around him. I panted against his neck; biting it as I reached completion. I screamed his name as wave after wave hit me, leaving me breathless and begging for more. And more did I get, all through the night. Even though Royce didn't look as I remembered him, he still turned me on, making me tingle with desire. All night he showed me what I had been missing.

**Shilo's Point of View**

I giggled and raced Denis down the hall, clearly winning. "Come catch me…if you can!' I purred seductively and swayed my hips before darting off again. I heard his deep laughter behind me and I grinned. I continued running until I felt two arms wrap around me and a pair of warm lips kiss my neck. I moaned at the touch and leaned my neck back, eager for it. Dennis turned me around and pinned me against the wall. His nimble long fingers worked the buttons on my clothes and I whimpered, begging him to go faster. Soon enough all my clothes were on the floor around our feet and I had started on his. Instead of taking the time I just ripped them off, throwing them down. I reached for the back of his neck and crashed my lips on his, biting down on his lip. I pressed closer to him, filled with need for his touch, aching for it. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up as my other leg wrapped around his hips. Dennis reached down and brushed the entrance of my womanhood with one of his fingers. I moaned into his mouth and bucked. He slid his finger in and flicked my clit before going deeper in. I panted against him "Dennis take me!"

He complied and with one swift moved dove into me. I felt his shaft go in and out and I shook with the pleasure of it. He knew to take his time, however. As his member worked on bringing me to the climax his mouth ravished my upper torso with kisses, bites, and licks. When his mouth reached my breasts I arched back in time with his thrusts. He took my already hard nipple into his mouth and worked it over before moving over to the other one. My whimpers escalated to moans and sighs of pleasure. The moans and sighs turned to screams as my body racked with shivers and shudders. I felt his breath against my sweat-soaked skin and it sent me over the edge again. "Yes!" was the only word I could say at that point as pleasure rushed through my veins. I felt his release and I heard my name pass from his lips. It had never sounded so sweet, as beautiful as it did then. We spent the whole rest of the night enjoying each other as only lovers can.

**Songs I used to inspire this smexiness: **

**One Night Stand by Hinder**

**Crazy Bitch by Buck cherry**

**Up All Night by Hinder**

**Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kathy's Point of View**

I looked around the spacious bedroom. The floor was glass but to me that really didn't matter. The vanity was cherry wood with delicate designs adorning it. The ivory brush and comb set seemed to belong to another era entirely but somehow it fit with the rest of the room. The polished glass of the mirror shone brightly in the room and I inched my way to it; I couldn't resist. I've always been a vain person; even my mother's death couldn't change that aspect of my personality. Narcissistic, I've been called, yes. And I'll admit it is true I do feel like I'm better looking than everyone, simply because I am. I then moved, reluctantly away from the mirror and toward the bed. The silk gold comforter felt like it looked: smooth and opulent. Mounds of pillows were piled up on it and I longed to dive in and stay there. 'This is just right for me.' I thought smugly. Then I saw the room I knew I'd love.

The bathroom was absolutely glorious; wall to wall glass, not big on privacy but the elegance of the fixtures made up for it. The large mirror above the ornate sink was just what we could never afford. I strode up to it and pulled my hair out of its ponytail. As I ran my fingers through my mahogany locks I thought I saw faces in the glass. Pissed off that I was being disturbed, I whirled around. No one was there. I shrugged and went back to playing with my gorgeous hair. You could say it is number one on my list of vanities. My eyes, though expressive and pretty just couldn't match my hairs lusciousness. Nothing could, I was certain. In high school I was the top of the popularity scale; Queen Bee, if you will. I was turned from my inner boasting by a sound near the bathtub. I scowled and walked over to it. Bending down I saw the beautiful vine detailing in the handles and was glad, for once that something had led me here.

The tub itself wasn't as large as I had hoped it would be but nonetheless it was pretty. Pure white in color, pristine everything where it is supposed to be; in short perfect. I sighed and turned one of the handles. Cool, clear water rushed out with a satisfying 'whoosh'. I fairly laughed with delight. The water in our shitty apartment had never been this clear, especially in the bathroom. I cupped some water and splashed my face, enjoying the sensation of coolness on my flushed skin. When had it become flushed? I wondered before shrugging and turning to admire myself in the mirror some more. This time, however there were glasses perched on the edge of the sink, clear ones I'd never seen before.

Eagerly I put them on and jumped back a few feet at the sight I was beholding. The entire pristine bathroom was drenched in blood. The worry 'I'm Sorry' were scrawled across all the walls. The most startling thing was, however, _who _was in the bathroom with me. In the blood-filled tub sat a girl a bit older than me, slashes adorning her stark naked body. Slowly she rose from the tub and brandishing a butcher knife made her way toward me, leaving pink puddles on the floor. I squeaked and backed up to the doorway but found my way blocked by someone. Angry and scared out of my mind I whipped around and screamed. There, in the doorway of the bathroom was a young woman, my age or near it. She was dressed in a prom dress form the 80's and had dirt on it. 'Tacky as hell.' I thought before looking closer at her. Her arms hung, for the most part, at her sides but her wrists and hands were behind her back. The most shocking thing about her was her head and neck. Her head flopped to one side and her neck was twisted with a black ribbon around it.

As I stared at her I felt cold metal at my back, nudging me forward. I jumped and ran into the other girl who did nothing but thrash and giggle a very high-pitched annoying sound. I screamed, or tried to but a hand was placed over my mouth. My eyes bugled and I glanced around to find a girl, petite and black haired a devilish grin on her delicate features. I glared at her and she simply shook her head as I was led forward, into the bedroom. Once there the black-haired girl spoke. "Now I know you're wondering why we are doing this and who we are. First off I'm the Black Rose. This," she gestured to the slut in the prom dress, "is Susan and the one holding the knife to your back is my sweet sister Dana Newman. Now as to why we are doing this…we three have been watching you, my dear Kathy and we've decided since you're such a vain selfish bitch we are going to teach you a lesson. Sit." She commanded. I was dropped unceremoniously into a waiting chair but before I had time to admire the wood work Susan was standing in front of me.

"What…are you going to do to me?" I asked, shaking as she leered at me. She laughed and said in a strangled whisper. "Oh don't worry your pretty head about that. Just know I'm not going to be as bad as 'Rose' or Dana.", and with that she motioned to Dana. In a flash her hands were free and she pounced on me. I had no time to react as her vice-like grip went around my throat. I choked and kicked at her but it didn't seem to affect her. Her thumbs pressed on my windpipe and black spots danced across my vision. Just when I thought I couldn't take much more, the hands vanished from my neck. I couched and leaned forward, desperate to breathe. Before I could draw more than a few gasp of air I was slammed against the back of the chair. Susan had moved to the side and in her place was the Black Rose. I nearly laughed. I mean after all what could a puny little girl do to me? That was the last coherent thought that crossed my mind before her fist connected to my jaw. Head snapped to the side and I blink through the pain. Damn that hurt! My jaw didn't have time to hurt too much as her small fist socked me in the stomach, pushing the air from my lungs.

I barely felt the other punches 'Rose' inflicted on me but all too soon she had stepped back and Dana took her place. It was she I secretly feared the most, to be honest. Dana's grin was feral, making her all the more frightening and I shuddered. She raised her knife and brought it down in a flash of silver. I waited for the pain but felt none…yet. I looked down to see a rip in my shirt. I glared at the bitch. That was my favorite shirt! She snickered as if she had read my thoughts and made to swipe again. This time I felt it; the pain hit me, at first, like a bee sting at best but then it burned. I screamed and struggled but the other two had at some point got a hold of my arms and were holding me down. The next slash came quicker than I anticipated but burned just the same. This time though it was to my collarbone, like a line. Blood dripped onto my already stained shirt. Dana brought the knife closer and began carving into my skin. I screamed and threw my head back in agony as the burning pain intensified. After a while she had finished carving. I looked to see what vile word dare mar my perfect skin. There, blood trickling from it, was the word 'Bitch'.

Soon I felt the blade dig one again into my flesh and I wondered, in a haze what word she was carving there now. Lolling my head weakly to the side she was on, my right, and saw the word 'Slut' on my uncovered arm. My thoughts, thick and confusing though they were, came loud and clear then. 'I'm not a slut…that much of one anyway.' My sight blurred and I thought I would pass out. In my blood loss induced state I saw more slashes appear on my shirt. I didn't dare speak up. Even if the energy was available I was smart enough not to risk it. Who knows was this madwoman would do to me if I did say something. Besides, by now it was just another damn shirt. Relief flooded me as Dana stood up and moved away. "Take off the glasses." Came her crisp command. I raised my left hand up and slowly removed the specs. What my eyes saw shocked me. Only the Black Rose was in the room. I blink a bit and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand then looked once more; same thing. I put the glasses on, tentatively and saw Dana and Susan standing next to 'Rose'. My mind whirred and it took a bit to deduce what I was seeing. 'THEY ARE GHOSTS!' I screamed in my mind and promptly fainted.

**Songs that inspired me:**

**Remedy by Seether**

**Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
Surprise of a Lifetime**

**A/N: ShiloCoulter is back. Big surprise in this chapter. You'll never see it coming.**

(Shilo's POV)

All of the ghosts had been released. I took one last glance at Kathy before walking out of the room with Susan and Dana. Dennis met up with us right outside and pulled me into his arms. At the same time, a sudden pain twisted in my stomach, almost like the aftershock of catching a punch to the gut.

"Excuse me!" I gasped, struggling to get free of his arms.

He dropped his hold automatically. "Shilo?"

I streaked for the bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth, not noticing that Kathy's body wasn't where we left it. I felt so horrible that I didn't even care – at first – that he was with me while I crouched over the toilet and was violently sick.

"Shilo? What's wrong?"

I'd tried to keep this hidden from him, at least until we freed the ghosts, but now, he was gonna have to know.

I got up and brushed my teeth before splashing my face. I turned around and faced him, taking a deep breath.

"Dennis," I said. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," I said. "About four months along. I'm actually surprised you didn't notice the baby bump. I mean, it's not really big, but it's there."

"Were you ever gonna tell me?"

"I wanted to wait until after we got this done."

"Shilo," Dennis said. "You and the baby could get hurt."

All of a sudden, Kathy came out of nowhere, holding a knife, and threw it at me. It soared and when it hit my stomach, a blue force field appeared and the knife hit it, clattering to the floor. A bolt of electricity shot out of the Shield, hitting Kathy and throwing her into a wall.

"Oh, I don't think so," I said, putting my hand over my bump. "Apparently, baby, here prefers mommy to be indestructible. It takes after its father in that way."

Dennis pulled me close, covering my bump with his hand.

"I'm gonna be a father."

I smiled at that and whispered "Yes you are."

The next person I told the news to was my father, Ryan. Needless to say he was overjoyed at being a grandfather, even if the timing was off. Dana and Susan were both vying for the position of Godmother. I found it funny to see the two of them squabble over this. I had picked Horace as Godfather because he had helped me when I needed it.

Royce and Katie were the happiest couple I had ever seen, not counting Dennis and I. But I suppose 50 years apart will do that to anyone, I hope I never have to experience it. As it was Royce and Katie, well mostly Katie, were sorry they missed the big ass kicking of Kathy Kirticos. I assured Katie there would be a next time, just for her as she had seen Kathy eying Royce and, trust me no one gets near Katie's man.

She was kind enough to tell me stories of her high school days with Royce and I shiver to think of what Kathy is going to feel when Katie gets a hold of her. I have to admit I don't complete blame Kathy for staring at Royce, on occasion I caught myself doing the same. Of course I stopped myself because, honestly Royce might be hotter than the sun but Dennis is the one who holds my heart.

And of course this life inside me makes our bond even stronger. I never thought I'd be able to have kids or find the love of such a man but I have managed to do both in a short amount of time. My love for Dennis sometimes overwhelmed me but to me that just meant it was pure and true. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
